


最後一封信

by cielo77



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77
Summary: 作為紐約Continental酒店的禮賓接待員，Charon同時也兼負另一個鮮為人知的職責：為管理層傳遞情書給那一位獨特貴重的客人。





	最後一封信

**Author's Note:**

> 時間線接在第一部Ms. Perkins夜襲的隔天。  
> Charon到底該翻夏戎還是卡隆⋯。前陣子補溫斯頓的扮演者Ian McShane的作品補得不亦樂乎，文中一兩句話提及的飲酒場景靈感來自於美劇《美國眾神》

　　作為紐約Continental酒店的禮賓接待員，Charon接待過不少貴重的客人。每一位遵守酒店規則的客人都被認定為貴重的，不過總有幾位客人，他們的身影彷彿被烙印在腦海裡久久不消散；許是出於他們的事蹟，許是出於他們聞名遐邇的名聲，不論正面的或者負面的，那都不會太重要。

　　被交付到他的手上，由他親自來辦理的事情，其中也有不少是深刻地殘存在他腦海之中的，而有那麼一件，便是如今讓他從記憶裡追溯，他的喉頭仍會不由自主地上下滑動，將口中的唾沫在寂靜之中嚥下。

　　如此的令他感到有衝擊力，卻只不過是來自於一個舉手之勞般的……

　　Charon闔起眼睛，深深地在內心感慨。

　　小任務，一個人能如此簡單地稱它，一如那年長的男人稀鬆平常地戲稱它，彷彿這只不過是填字遊戲中的一個小關卡，而現在他將它交給旁人來解答。

　　「Charon，我有一份小任務要交予你，」得體的衣裝，精緻的領巾，一抹小小的微笑，灰白的髮絲與智慧的雙眼，這便是紐約Continental酒店的負責人Winston。Charon思忖，管理層的聲音中沒有留下太多歲月的痕跡，僅有的也只是那既緩慢又耐人尋味的語調與些微的低沉沙啞嗓音。

　　「為您效勞，先生。」他恭敬地回應，等候Winston的吩咐。

　　一張對摺的信紙出現在被抬起的手指之間，午後的陽光灑在上頭，令白紙閃爍耀眼的光芒。Winston放下手中的鉛筆，將報紙一隅的填字遊戲擱置下來，視線從下滑的眼鏡上方滑過，看向那在一旁靜候的他。

　　「轉交給Jonathan，同臨別禮物一起，儘管我深刻地懷疑這是否會是場真正的離別。」

　　臨別禮物指得是一台新車，作為昨晚一位不懂事的客人造成的不幸的補償，在今早便由管理層親自挑選好了。

　　那一天所感受到的被隱藏在心中不外露的驚訝令Charon難忘。有一些信，離他前一次見到它們，已相隔快五年的時間，沒想到還能有機會再見到它們的回歸。不能說他期待著它們，因為那些信追根究底與他並無任何關係，不過這仍然阻止不了一股小小的喜悅於他的心底萌生；為那寫信的人，為那不久後即將收到信的人，為那可能伴隨而來的變化；近期一波接一波的混亂也許將被平息，與那腥風血雨相較顯得尤其和平的寧靜也許即將回歸。

　　Charon小心翼翼地接過它，只因他曉得它真正代表著什麼。

　　他恭敬地道，「謹遵吩咐，先生。」隨後不由得莞爾一笑，獻上一句發自內心宛若啞謎般的真誠祝福，「希望您早日得償所願。」他的眼睛望進那閃爍著相同展望的雙眼。

　　Charon熟悉那些信紙的意義與份量。在他被派遣到Winston手下工作的時候，不，或許早在那之前，信件便在那兩人之間反反復複地往來。那是一封接一封的情書，被賦予與寄託藏在所有寵溺舉動之下的真實感情。愛情的重量是沉甸甸的，然而當它出現在Winston與John之間，它卻如同那些單薄的紙的重量那般地輕盈，輕巧地在那兩人之間曖昧地迴避著。

　　Winston寵愛John，業界裡所有人有目共睹。一人能說是憐惜；個人的喜好令Winston憐惜美的事物，管理層的身份與自身的成就令Winston憐憫在缺乏愛的環境裏成長的靈魂，但這些都無關緊要。重要的是，每當John需要什麼，Winston便會滿足他。像是不用花上任何一枚金幣得到最精準的任務目標的所在之處，這令不少同行心生嫉妒與忌畏。若是John需要的並不在Winston能掌握的範圍內，他也會如同黑夜中的燈塔引導John前往正確的方向。

　　Charon有時會思忖，管理層與這位特別的貴客的關係直到何時才會搬上檯面，真正確立下來。信件多數時候是由管理層遞出，而Mr. Wick，他只需要前來入住，由酒店請客。他們在夜晚與白晝會見彼此，這份曖昧長達數年，中斷五年，最後John又再次回到Winston身邊，像是一場交換舞伴的華爾滋舞曲終於來到尾聲，最初的舞伴回歸原位。

　　Charon依稀記得自己曾目睹過的信中的幾句話。Winston寫信從不避諱。事關公事，有時他會邊玩報紙上的填字遊戲，邊將信件內容口述而出，由他來為他寫下與電郵或者郵寄。但親筆信？不將那問候舊識的聖誕節明信片列入考量的話，他甚少看見。

> _還記得我的提議，炎炎夏日一到，我們就前往小島避暑？Jonathan，記得短暫時間裡，先別接稍微過火的任務。度假將會成為療養，倘若你不留意並且迴避那些不必要的危險。我曉得你並不需要避開它們；你擁有強大的能力，擁有沉默堅忍的自信。然而，我想我更樂於看見沒有繃帶與針線的你，在那遠離城市的黑夜星空之下赤裸地……_

　　接下來的內容，Charon自動將它們屏蔽於記憶之中。

　　Charon同樣記得自己曾撞見的那最後一封的信。

　　正是在那一早，無禮的帕金斯小姐鬧事的隔天的早晨。在他接過那張對摺的信紙，聆聽完畢其餘的交代，他一如以往來到前檯等待接待貴賓。而當他將信紙放進抽屜，欲圖與那份臨別禮物的車鑰匙放到一處時，他無意地讓它從手指之間滑落。

　　呼吸一頓，Charon動作靈敏地趕在紙張飄落到地面、沾染任何可能存在的塵土之前，將它捕捉回手裡。繃起的肩膀放鬆了下來。視線掠過，然後便難以從中拔出。

　　與以往每一封他曾探見過的信相同，一樣以那獨一無二的問候為開頭：

> _我最鍾愛的Jonathan_

　　×

> 　　我最鍾愛的Jonathan，
> 
> 　　人們一生不可避免地都會見證諸多生與死。有鑑於我們所身處的行業，那些由我們所見證的更會遠遠超越常人一生所能經歷到的；其中的不少多多少少可見我們操縱的手筆，而唯一一次只能被操縱的——或許是由油盡燈枯的健康、由迅速滾熱的子彈、由冰冷鋒利的刀具又或者純粹是場上帝的惡作劇，一場意外，我深深感謝它還未降臨你我。
> 
> 　　很榮幸Continental能再迎來你，Jonathan，儘管我個人更傾向於別種方式，而非看著你被那宛若鬥牛場上撞見紅布的公牛所能被激起的憤怒驅使著前來。你陷得太深。
> 
> 　　昨夜在酒吧的隔間，當我凝視著你道，「據我回憶，你是否便是那位被指派動手而從不挨揍的人？」你是否有一度認為你的存在早已被忘卻在回憶裡，被拋到腦後，你的種種過往與影像早已自我的記憶裡淡化消退？四、五年也許並不短暫，與我們相識的時間相較，它還顯得稚嫩至極，遠遠不足以讓我將深刻的你遺忘。
> 
> 　　相隔幾年，我們再次回到相熟的距離。你我都曉得，這不是我們最熟悉的距離；我們的肌膚本該相貼，你的柔軟溫熱本該接納與緊絞我的熾熱渴望，而不是隔著一張桌子，我維持凝視著你的視線，你抬起的雙眼會上我的，我們僅有目光在人們的交談聲闊論與音樂的演奏之下交會於昏暗的光線之中。
> 
> 　　Jonathan，你是否還記得留在Continental與我共度時日的提議？它仍然有效。
> 
> 　　曾經，我允許你保留那彷彿生於骨子裡的沉默習慣。夜晚你前來，躺在絲綢的床上，將你的答覆隱藏於極少洩漏的低沉呻吟裡，體現於那配合著我的索求的一舉一動，體現於那我們從不算少的親吻。
> 
> 　　不少次，你曾伏在那同你柔順的髮絲一般烏黑的床單上，手腕被紅布條纏繞在床頭，蝴蝶背肌在昏暗的燈光下一覽無遺，宛若世中僅存的幾項最優美的藝術品之一；不少次，你曾毫無預警倒也顧及了不讓我撞上床柱地將我推進大床，修長的腿跨在我的身側，小腿壓在我那散開的暗紋睡袍上，敞開著自己讓我進入那溫暖之處。不需要被給予多餘的指導，不需要我將手放在你的臀部底下給予支撐，你擺動著腰肢的模樣投映在我們互望的雙瞳裡，美得動人。
> 
> 　　最多次的回憶，據我記憶所及，來自於你仰躺著為我展開，令人讚嘆又驚訝。羔羊般柔順的自願，於我的大腿頂部交叉的腳踝如同尋求救生圈的溺水之人不願放開，嘴唇半張著卻不願傾吐被內心的心聲判定為弱勢無助的呻吟，身體卻受本能控制地被喘息包圍著向我索求更深、更強力的律動。
> 
> 　　還記得你第一次回應我的信，那時它還是簡短的，我們還未擁有足夠多的能在信紙上重溫與描繪的回憶，我答應了你我們可以先到酒吧談談，你也如約現身的那最一開始的第一個傍晚？
> 
> 　　作為試探，我將我的酒杯遞給你，你低頭看了一眼，眉頭皺起，最後還是不言一語地接過去一飲而盡。那微微仰起的優美脖子與那在上頭滾動的喉結，它們是來自夜晚的陷阱，只需看一眼，我便深知當汗水淋漓它們能俱備多大的誘惑。
> 
> 　　那晚同樣也是我們共享美妙的第一晚，Jonathan。我愛惜猶豫著向我坦承沒什麼經驗的你，整晚傾身對你耳語給予最簡單的教導，愛撫著你的動作溫柔得令我自己都感到意外。看著你紅起的耳根，看著你生澀地迎合我的一舉一動，憐惜與寵愛之意盈滿我的胸腔。
> 
> 　　My dear，劇烈的撞擊顯然同樣並非你所習慣的。你的胳膊會緊緊抱住我的後頸，身體會止不住地大力抖動一、二下，大腿根部會緊緊地繃起，腳尖會將床單折騰出條條紊亂的皺摺，抿緊的雙唇會將呻吟抑制在沉默之中，也在不經意間令呼吸成為同樣奢侈的聲音。
> 
> 　　呼吸本身並沒什麼非凡特別。我曉得當我放緩速度，你也會鬆懈下來記起要呼吸吐氣，不過，我更傾向於將那看作為一個邀請，邀請我的唇觸碰你的唇，邀請我指導你讓你的每一個呼吸都是為了與我交換下一個更深的吻，邀請我親吻你與細細地品嚐。
> 
> 　　Jonathan，你是否曾經思忖過是什麼讓我吻了你，讓你吻了我？是我們各自的唇？還是引導我們親吻與回吻的那來自內心深處的親近渴望？現實與虛幻只有一吻的距離，曾經我們的關係蒼白冷淡，四、五年前的那幾晚熱情如火熱的熔岩在你的無聲喘息與靠近中沉默地爆發。
> 
> 　　在過去裡我們不談及太遠的未來，深怕談遠了會成為深夜中點綴黑色布幕的一顆星辰，那般地明亮卻觸不可及。聖經教予我們當身處混亂與絕望中，我們務必發覺快樂。現在你兩者都身處其中，我提議是時候可以來談談了。
> 
> 　　倘若你依然無法做出決定，基於那不欲背叛你的妻子海倫之心，基於你警備著不欲讓新記憶脅迫到與海倫的回憶，我只能告訴你，激情從來都不無辜。他人因我疼愛你而心生嫉妒，我看見你獨自一人而寫下這封信，欲圖重得你的陪伴。
> 
> 　　謹記在心一件事，Jonathan。未曾有人能闡明是我們做了選擇，還是選擇造就了我們。你的行動力總是精確又迅速的，讓你的本能為你也為我，做出一個最適當的選擇。
> 
> 　　無論最終的決定，你都擁有我的祝福。
> 
> 　　保重，我最鍾愛的孩子。
> 
> 　　永遠會是你的，
> 
> 　　Winston

 

（一個簡短的後續）

現在，信件在John與Winston之間已不再必要。原因十分地簡單。

「你知道我會回來。」

「當我贈與你那份禮物，作為一個臨別禮物，我的確懷疑離別是否會真正前來。」

高大的男人與年長的男人剛結束一場午後的散步，一條黑色的狗跟隨在他們的身側。

Charon抬起頭，看見來人後微微一笑，「下午好，Sir，Mr. Wick。」

Charon看守紐約Continental酒店，身兼信使的職責，同時也見證一場浪漫的誕生。


End file.
